


检讨书（当sherlock和John在学校小树林啪啪啪被抓）

by Mammon1994



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mammon1994/pseuds/Mammon1994
Summary: 老福特的链接
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	检讨书（当sherlock和John在学校小树林啪啪啪被抓）

检讨书  
尊敬的校领导，老师，同学们，你们好。我是哈罗公学三年级二班的Sherlock·Holmes，由于我在周六晚上七点和John·Watson同学在学校小树林啪啪啪，给学校带来了不利的影响。为此，我来做一个深刻的检讨，以此来弥补这次的错误。  
首先，由于小树林的条件不够舒适，我和John只能选择站立的方式来完成此次啪啪啪，我在插入的过程中不能找到一个很好的角度，导致了我和John不能够容易的达到高潮，也使得这次啪啪啪的过程增加了许多难度。其次，我不应该因为John的呻吟声太过动听就忽视了生理卫生对我们的重要性，不应该在插入的过程中不戴套，以此来避免我最后忍不住内射而增加的清理的麻烦。最后，John的甬道太紧，我在动作的时候要耗费很大的精力，需要我格外注意不能因为太过激动就过早的射出来。  
感谢大家能够在百忙的周一早晨来听我的检讨，希望我们的行为没有给大家带来错误的示范。在今后的啪啪啪中，我会改正我的错误，并且做到以下几点：  
1.在啪啪啪的时候要选择一个相对舒适的环境，使John和我都能够愉快的享受其过程，并且能够有一个很好的体验和经历。  
2.不能只顾着啪啪啪时的舒适性而忽略了卫生，在插入时要戴套。如果John提出了不戴套的要求，应该提供一份健康检查，并且贯彻到位精神，逐步完善自己的动作技巧，极力满足他的需求。  
3.当我忍不住内射时，应该主动承担起帮John清理的责任，并且以最舒适的方式清理干净。当John因为这次啪啪啪而导致第二天身体不适时，应主动帮他完成他想要做的任何事，包括买牛奶，买豆子和自动刷卡机吵架。  
4.我要在平时的生活中，努力学习啪啪啪的实践技术和精湛的理论知识，不断提高自己的持久力，全方位的用自己卓越的技术来弥补自己硬件条件上的不足。当然我的硬件条件并没有不足，看John的表情和身体的扭动程度就知道。  
以上，便是我通过此次啪啪啪接受的教训。在今后的啪啪啪过程中，我将极大的发挥主观能动性，发挥彼此的优势和想象力，不断创造更多体位，保证前后戏的精湛度，以此来实现灵魂和肉体的高度统一。贯彻落实一插到底的伟大精神，坚定“让我爽，让John更爽”的理想信念，让我们的啪啪啪过程变得丰富而精彩，让John更加喜欢和我啪啪啪，在实践中提高，在提高中达到完美，坚定不移地和John一起走在共建美好和谐啪啪啪的康庄大道上。  
各位领导，老师，同学们，我的检讨结束了，谢谢大家。  
  
2017年1月5日

Sherlock·Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特的链接


End file.
